


Midnight Smiles

by phanielspiano



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/pseuds/phanielspiano
Summary: Dan and Phil care for their newborn daughter, Grace, in the middle of the night.





	Midnight Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first parent!phan fic! I had so much fun writing it! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *I am not from the UK, but I try my best to make the language in my dan and phil stories as authentically British as possible!

Phil awoke to the sound of his newborn daughter’s cry. He rolled over to check the clock: 2:06 am. He groaned and turned back over to see that Dan was still fast asleep. Phil decided to take this shift and let his husband get some rest.

Phil carefully removed himself from the comfortable bed and padded into the nursery as quickly as he could. The baby’s cries were more urgent now. He lifted her out of the cot and cradled her against his chest.  
“Shhh, it’s alright darling, Papa’s got you,” Phil soothed. “Let’s get you a bottle, shall we?”  
He went into the kitchen and began preparing the formula. It was rather difficult to do it one-handed, but he managed. While the bottle was in the microwave, he rubbed Grace’s back, shushing her quietly. The microwave beeped and Phil took the bottle swiftly and placed the nipple between Grace’s lips. She began sucking immediately, her cries now becoming small whimpers. Phil sat down on the sofa and watched her eat with a small smile on his face.

When she finished, Phil set the bottle on the coffee table and lifted her to his shoulder to burp her.  
“Can you burp for Papa?” he asked as he gently patted her back. After a few moments she did. “There’s a good girl,” he cooed. He cradled her in his arms, and as they made their way back to the nursery, Grace began crying again. Phil suspected she needed a nappy change and set her down on the changing table. He sang her a nursery rhyme as he changed her, which calmed her a bit. When he was done, he tried setting her back in her cot. She didn’t seem to be disturbed by this so Phil whispered, “Goodnight, Gracie,” and went back to his and Dan’s bedroom.

No more than a half hour later, Grace’s cries were heard once more over the baby monitor. Phil awoke, confused as to why she was crying again. He had expected her to sleep for at least another few hours. Reluctantly, he got up to see what was the matter.

After twenty minutes of rocking her, shushing her, and singing to her, Grace still wouldn’t calm down.  
“Shall we wake Daddy and see if he can make you feel better, hm?” Phil wondered aloud worriedly.  
Just as the words were out of his mouth, Dan came into the nursery. He stood next to the rocking chair where Phil sat and gently took Grace from Phil’s arms.  
“Oh, Gracie, what’s the matter?” Dan said as he rocked his body back and forth. “Have you changed her?” he asked Phil.  
“I fed her and changed her at about two, and she woke up again a half hour later. I’ve been trying everything for the past twenty minutes.” Phil looked up at Dan with pained eyes.  
Poor little Grace was positively screaming, her face red and tear-stained.  
Dan pressed a few kisses to her tiny forehead.  
“Shhh, you’re alright, darling.”  
Dan switched her position so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Dan rubbed her back soothingly, patting it occasionally.  
After a few moments, Grace made a gurgling noise, and Dan felt a warm patch spread on his shirt. Her cries subsided immediately.  
Phil giggled. “I guess it was just a tummy ache,” he said, relieved.  
“Oh, dear, did you vomit on Daddy?” Dan grimaced.  
“I’ll go sort your shirt out while you clean her up, yeah?” Phil suggested.  
“‘Sounds good,” Dan replied.

While Phil was cleaning up Dan’s shirt, Dan enjoyed this little moment with his now content daughter. Dan used a cloth to wipe around her mouth, then changed her into fresh pyjamas.  
“There we go, all clean!” Dan said, lifting Grace off the changing table. They went into the lounge to wait for Phil.

Dan slouched on the sofa and rested the baby against his legs.  
“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” smiled Dan, “you had Papa and I worried sick.”  
Grace cooed softly in response. Dan chuckled.  
“The doctor said you should start smiling pretty soon. Let’s see if Daddy can make you smile.”  
Dan rubbed Grace’s tiny feet. “Are you ticklish, baby?” he asked, moving to gently stroke her cheek with his thumb.  
Grace cooed and smiled.  
Dan’s heart melted. “Phil!” he called, not wanting his husband to miss this precious moment.  
Phil came running into the lounge. “What’s wrong?” he asked, a panicked look in his eyes.  
“Nothing’s wrong, you spoon, come look!”  
Phil sat next to Dan.  
“Stroke her cheek,” Dan instructed.  
Phil did so, and Grace smiled again. Phil gasped. “She’s smiling!”  
Grace smiled even more at her papa’s reaction.  
“Look at our happy baby!” Dan cooed,  
“Who’s got the sweetest smile? I think it’s you! Yes it is!” Phil joined in.

After witnessing the milestone, Dan and Phil took their daughter back to her cot.  
“Sleep tight, Gracie,” they said as they each kissed her forehead.

Phil led the way back to the master bedroom. He and Dan got back in bed.  
“You’re so good with her. Even when she pukes on you, you stay calm,” Phil complimented his husband.  
“You are too, though. You’re the one who was dealing with her crying most of tonight,” Dan responded.  
They lay there for a few minutes, just cuddling and enjoying the rare silence of 3 am.  
“You’re right,” Phil finally said. “I spent the whole night up with her, and washed your shirt, so you get to change all the poopy nappies tomorrow.”  
_“Phiiiil!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Follow me on instagram @phanielspiano :)


End file.
